<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>x; Picking Sides by Theo_Thaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962021">x; Picking Sides</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Thaur/pseuds/Theo_Thaur'>Theo_Thaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of TUA Whump [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>16/17 year old Umbrella Academy, Angst, Gen, One Shot, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Whump, Whumptober 2020, literally just Luther and Diego fighting, post Five's disappearance and Ben's death, teenage moodiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theo_Thaur/pseuds/Theo_Thaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober 2020 submission. No 10. "THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED": Blood Loss, Internal Bleeding, Trail of Blood<br/>------<br/>As tensions rise between Luther and Diego, and everyone but Luther begins to strive towards dreams of autonomy, the academy is pulled apart at the seams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves &amp; Luther Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Days of TUA Whump [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>x; Picking Sides</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TRIGGERS: mentioned drug use, implied sexuality/sex reference, canon-typical violence, (more than usual of a) dysfunctional dynamic between members of the Umbrella Academy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>x; Picking Sides</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>      Group training was usually fairly predictable, it got that way after a few years of training with the same people that have the same powers they'd always had. However, Luther didn't mind it as much as some of the others did, he liked pushing himself and being measured against the rhetoric. Although Diego had always been someone that increasingly provided a natural challenge, things had gotten more tense the last few group trainings. Luther didn't necessarily want to start any fights, and it had never gotten that far with Reginald supervising, but Diego hadn't been exactly kind, either. Nothing about their dynamic had been very kind. It had gotten more difficult after Five's disappearance and Ben's death; Five had always been kind of the voice of reason, and Ben had acted as similar in place of Five, although he'd been a bit more of a mediator. These family losses had given Luther a drive to try and protect what he had lost, causing him to cling more to the academy than ever. But, there was less of a family to cling to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      With Vanya having no powers to train (though she occasionally helped), that left just Diego, Klaus, Allison, and Luther. They paired up on a rotating basis, and it was once again Luther with Diego, and Allison with Klaus. They no longer needed to form a single file line on the way to training, but Reginald escorted them there after breakfast all the same. It somehow still felt a little weird to break away from Vanya but Luther had been told years ago not to stare. Then, Reginald did something slightly unusual, stopping in front of the door between the domestic, 'house' section of the academy and the training rooms. When that happened, it usually meant they were going to go up against each other or a change had been made to any given room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Listen now, children," Reginald began. Diego rolled his eyes, probably at being called a child, and Luther shoved him. "I have a meeting I must attend now. I expect you all to take this as a chance to self-govern your own training in ways that will be most beneficial towards individual growth. As you have become more mature than you were when you entered the academy, I believe this is a chance for you to prove your responsibility. However, the partner system remains as a way for you to ensure that the good of the team is considered. There will be no specific requirements for today, you have free reign of materials. I ask that you use the call button for your mother if you need anything, and that you work for the usual duration --that is, until lunch." Reginald paused. "Do you have any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No. None at all," Klaus answered quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I extended that question to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>group, Number Four, although I appreciate your enthusiasm," Reginald replied coldly. No one else said anything. "...Very well. I will not hold you back any longer." He stepped away from the door, striding back down the hall without a backwards glance. Luther pushed open the door, holding it long enough to let everyone in. The training area, longer than it was wide, comprised many different spaces. Some of the spaces were more typical, bordering somewhere between militaristic and gym-typical. Those rooms tested things like strength, endurance, and speed. There was another space designed for sparring, and even rooms designed to strengthen attributes like flexibility, balance, and agility. There was a long walkway wrapping through the whole training area, and connecting to two doors on either side of the training complex. This hallway was sometimes used as a space for running races. The second floor consisted of more individually specialized rooms, which were altered more frequently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I thought he'd never shut up!" Klaus commented, once the door had clicked shut behind them. Luther shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I think he was just trying to be clear so we all understood," he defended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Not all of us have a rock for a brain," Diego replied in a surly tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Cut it out, Di," Allison sighed. As glad Luther was that she was coming to his defense, she could have sounded more passionate about it. Allison didn't really think he had a rock for a brain, did she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No, I won't," Diego replied, setting his gaze on Luther, glaring up at him. "I don't see why the guy whose </span>
  <em>
    <span>brain</span>
  </em>
  <span> is being taken over by monkey DNA still gets to order everyone around!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Whoa-ho-ho buddy, calm down. I think a little too much testosterone got into your cereal," Klaus commented, although he wasn't using a very meaningful or critical tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "And I think a little too much heroin got into your bloodstream," Diego countered. Klaus looked only mildly taken back, though a bit more hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I'm using opioids right now you bitch. And anyways, I think Ben," Klaus yawned, "wouldn't want you picking fights. Peace on earth and all that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Luther nodded, "I'm with Klaus--,"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Of course you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I think we should all be nicer to each other. The world isn't going to stop needing us just because we're fighting with each other. I think we should all take turns saying one thing we like about each person in the group," Luther suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I'm not doing that," Diego stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Aw, poor widdle emo baby can't take a compliment," Klaus teased. Diego turned, glaring daggers into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Klaus. You're not helping," Allison said, taking up a slightly harsh tone but only to get the point across. "However much longer we're all here together, I think it's for the best we make the most of it. For old times sake. And it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Ben and Five would want," her voice had softened a little by the end. Luther's forehead creased up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "What do you mean, 'however much longer'? You're staying, aren't you?" He asked. Had all their moments meant nothing, all the birthdays and pillow forts, and reading under trees? The Umbrella Academy was facing more difficult times, but they'd always stuck together through thick and thin. They'd come out of emotional and physically taxing missions together, because they were strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You never told him?" Diego asked, looking between Luther and Allison with a smirk. She looked angry, but didn't immediately say anything. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Allison</span>
  </em>
  <span> had her headshots taken last month without Reginald knowing. She's been privately in touch with a couple talent scouts." If that was true, then Allison really was contemplating leaving, thinking about a career outside of the work they'd been born to do. They were comfortable in the academy, money wasn't an issue and with their powers they were equipped to take on pretty much anything the world could throw at them. Klaus reacted first to Diego's information, whistling.</span>
</p><p><span>        "Really, Allie? Think you could get me a gig?" He asked. "Although I guess </span><em><span>some </span></em><span>acting</span> <span>would have me waiting until I'm eighteen..."</span></p><p>
  <span>        "Yes, really," she answered Klaus, but was looking right at Luther, apologetic. "... I meant to tell you, I was just waiting for the right time." She averted her eyes. "I'm not happy here anymore. I've always wanted to change the world for the better, but… this was never going to be the way I could do that. I need to start thinking about what it is that's going to be good for my mental health." Luther was shocked, and also hurt that Diego had known sooner than he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Honestly, I'd have been out sooner if it wouldn't take a lawyer to do it," Klaus remarked, ignoring the tone of the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You too, Klaus?" Luther asked, beginning to feel more disappointed in everyone else. Where was their can-do spirit? Their drive? He felt they were all being selfish and hoped they didn't actually mean it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Yeah," Klaus struggled. "Thought that would be obvious. I wanna go to college."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Really?" Allison asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Klaus laughed. "No, not really. Not at all! Can you imagine though?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No, I can't," Diego groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         "Wait, so I'm the only one planning to stay?" Luther asked, looking between everyone for confirmation. He still couldn't believe it. Sure at eighteen they'd be adults in the eyes of the law, old enough to have complete sovereignty from their legal guardian, Reginald Hargreeves, but… Luther had never contemplated stepping foot out of the academy without permission. What was Reginald supposed to do with only one member out of the original seven left?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You've got Vanya," Diego countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Yeah, but she… I mean she doesn't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>count</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Luther replied. Allison gave him a stern look. "You know what I mean!" He exclaimed. "We were all thinking it, anyways." Clearly, at some point along the way, which Luther had never really caught onto, everyone else had slowly started to not care about the academy. It had continued on to be the focus of Luther's life, his identity. They were all getting older, but that didn't mean they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to rebel against Reginald, against the status quo. The status quo was good. It helped people. It was familar. "How am I supposed to do missions on my own?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Diego sneered, "I'm sure you'll figure something out. You never really acted like you needed much help anyways. You were almost as bad as dad, ordering us around like </span>
  <em>
    <span>props</span>
  </em>
  <span> ever since Ben died." He jabbed a figure into Luther's chest. "You can't just tell us what to do forever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I thought this was what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To save the world!" Luther's voice pleaded. He looked to Klaus and Allison rather than Diego. Diego had always hated him, there was no swaying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Oh I'm sorry. Last time I checked, stopping a couple bank robberies a month isn't 'saving the world', Mr. Fun Remover," Klaus replied. "Face it! Dad didn't adopt us to prevent something grand. He lied to us just like he lied to the press. He wanted to make us into products."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I'm with Klaus on this," Allison said, still seeming sorry. Just not sorry enough to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Diego nodded, "yeah, for once, me too." He moved to lean up against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You've gotta stop listening to the old man's propaganda. Put down the Kool-Aid!" Klaus laughed, clapping a hand on Luther's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "We're not kids any more, Luther." Allison took a softer approach, stepping forward with mournful eyes. "We have to start thinking about the choices we want to make for ourselves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "But you're not making this choice for yourself! You're going along with the drug addict and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diego. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's always had it out for dad!" Luther felt like pulling his hair out. He didn't understand why Allison was doing this and letting the family get pulled apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Maybe dad always had it coming for him," Diego said, before Allison could get a word in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You don't know anything about him! You never gave him a chance!" At that, Diego rose off of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I gave him </span>
  <em>
    <span>plenty </span>
  </em>
  <span>of chances. He broke my trust because he was a bastard, because nothing I did was ever enough," Diego hissed. "You're pathetic if you think you can please him, and dumb as shit." Diego insulting him was one thing, Luther could cope with that and push it down. But insulting Reginald, that was much different. Reginald had taken all of them in, given them a place to stay, the ability to channel their powers better than any regular parents probably could have. Reginald wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> the shining, perfect father figure he'd known at ten, he made mistakes and could be a little blunt, but at the end of the day that was because Reginald was </span>
  <em>
    <span>human. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted them to make the world a better place. Luther felt anger bubbling up inside himself, hot. Every muscle went tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You hate him because you're jealous he loves me more than he could ever love you," Luther answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        Diego laughed, "he doesn't love you, dumbass!" His voice was cruel and sharp, rather than plainly detached and amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You'll never be good enough. That's why you want to leave." Diego's eyes widened. He closed the gap between them, outstretching his palms to shove at Luther's chest. Luther stumbled back slightly, but wasn't thrown very heavily off balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You take that back </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Diego warned. Diego's response, to Luther, proved that he'd been right. He usually had better control of himself, but he couldn't take it any longer. He was raring to fight back, to prove that he was correct by coming out the strongest. Luther didn't want to listen to any of those smarmy comments during training or on the way to missions. He wanted to shut Diego up once and for all, to try and get the family back in one piece by cutting off the source of the harm. He wanted to get himself and Allison back into their stable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I meant every damn thing I said," Luther answered boldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Breaking out the curse words now, apeface?" Diego taunted. "How do you think daddy wo--" Luther didn't think. In a white-hot flash of anger, all he wanted was to shut Diego up, choosing to put his force behind a sucker punch right to the gut. It felt better than he wanted to admit, his heart hammering as Diego took a couple uncertain steps back, hunching over and clutching at his stomach. He grinned, taking a step forward, towards Diego, who was still trying to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You're better than this, Luther," Allison said, coming to his side and gently touching his arm. "I know you are. And no matter how things go, we can still make a life for ourselves. Together, like we always said we would." He took a slow breath, calming himself a little. Allison was right, of course she was. There was still time to….figure everything out. Maybe they wanted slightly different things in life, but that was why compromise was so important. He turned to her, nodding and closing his hands around one of hers. Then, a sharp pain bit into his shoulder. Luther moved his hands away quickly, bringing one back to feel at the object, and closing a hand around it, to yank it out. Metal all the way from the tip to the butt of the knife, aerated, spear-shaped --dripping with blood. It was usual for Diego to keep his knives on him regularly, even without a planned mission in sight he most usually wore a belt or a leg sheath. Luther looked up, to see Diego already twirling a second in his hand. He'd caught his breath, evidently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You wanna fight, daddy's boy? Then don't hit me in the stomach like a pussy." Luther's anger had slowed down, he didn't want to fight in front of Allison --or Klaus, for that matter, who was likely eating it up. "C'mon. I see your muscles getting a little bigger every week or two. Don't you wanna see what they can really do? I think I would beat you, you think you would beat me. Let's settle the score." A part of him still wanted to prove himself, to emerge victorious. Diego was right, Luther </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> think he would win. Setting a hard look in his jaw, he contemplated an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You two are both going absolutely crazy!" Allison warned, having somewhat taken up the voice of reason since Five's disappearance and Ben's death. "Is this really how we want to remember each other?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "It's a little late to remember things any other way," Diego answered, still playing with the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "I agree. Allison, really? It's not your job to step in. Let these two have their little homoerotic fight scene," Klaus said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed with you twice in one day," Diego muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "Oh, you know I'm right," Klaus jabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "How about just a fist fight? No knives," Allison suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Of course you say whatever'll give </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luther </span>
  </em>
  <span>the edge," Diego commented sourly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You scared?" Luther said, surprising himself and pushing. It had dawned on him that this might be this last chance at a fair fight not supervised by Reginald.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No, I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared," Diego had stopped playing with his knife, holding it for a moment as if prepared to strike, before tucking it away in the sheath. "Whoever taps out first loses." Luther nodded. With a moment of hesitation, he handed the knife back over to Diego, as if it weren't covered in his own blood. Diego wiped it off carelessly on his sweater, probably caring more about the knife than his uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Whoo!" Klaus cheered. "Ben would be so pissed with me if he were here right now," he celebrated. Mention of Ben, this time, made everyone else freeze up a little, reminded that he definitely wouldn't want them organizing a way to come at each other. But it was too late. Luther felt Diego had started it, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "We're fighting in the sparring room," Diego decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>       Luther frowned, not really minding the suggestion but annoyed by it since Diego had decided it, "I didn't say we could--"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "No. We're going there. You already got to choose how we're fighting." Luther went along with it resentfully. They all knew the way. The sparring room was a simplistic space off the first-floor hallway. The walls and flooring were covered by thick mats, bright artificial lights on the ceiling providing the only light. Especially as children, there'd been many matches --it was part of measuring them against each other. It was always difficult to tell how much time they'd spent there, as they could start matches with the sun high in the sky and come out hungry to find that the sun was setting. In the past, Luther had won the majority of the matches, although only when powers were not technically allowed (though Luther had no distinction between when his powers were off and when they were on, which probably played a part in his winning). Klaus and Allison sat off together against the wall, and Diego was already in position to begin. Was Luther sure this was a good idea? No, not really, but he couldn't hurt back out. Diego would definitely call him a pussy if he tried to. Luther let himself believe that fighting would teach Diego a lesson. Luther squared up, bringing his fights into the right position. He'd fought Diego before, countless times, but what did he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        They locked eyes for a moment, and when neither of them said anything, Diego charged forward, making the first move. He employed momentum as he struck a punch to Luther's upper chest, against his shoulder. His arm snapped back, the tendons of his rotator straining from impact. It rendered Luther unable to punch back right away, the shoulder of his dominant arm weakened and giving him little force. His own fighting style mimicked boxing more closely; he often threw a lot of weight behind his shoulder, especially in moments of desperation. With Luther thrown off, Diego attempted a second move, trying to kick him in the side, but Luther dodged it in time. Not having anything to brace against as he had shifted his weight forward to kick, Diego stumbled to remain on his feet. Luther twisted around, grabbing the back of Diego's uniform, and planting a sharp jab on his side, before allowing Diego to take the full impact, letting go and watching him drop to the ground. The punch, although causing Diego to fall to his knees, still sent a shock through Luther's body. His shoulder ached in protest, a tendon throbbing in his arm, which he unconsciously rubbed at with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "You could've hit me at the back of the spine," Diego spat, still down on the floor, facing the mats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "What?" Luther asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "My spine. Could've got me there. I was wide open. Still am," he said, before getting himself to stand upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I mean, yeah, I could've," Luther replied dumbly. But rules were rules, he'd had ingrained into his head where he was allowed to strike in matches and where he wasn't. It had been especially important for him to be taught and retain that, since he possessed so much strength. Diego looked into Luther's eyes steadily. Was it over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       "You're full of shit," Diego muttered, stepping forward swiftly and taking Luther by the shoulders, his fingers digging into the throbbing tendon. Using what momentum he had, he pushed Luther's shoulders backwards, simultaneously sweeping his leg behind Luther's ankle and bringing his heel up for a kick against the back of Luther's knee. Luther was effectively pushed off his feet, tripping over himself and falling backward. He was jarred by the force of his head onto the floor, though this was mostly absorbed into the matt. "You really do think I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Diego growled, lunging down atop Luther and straddling so he had no chance to stand up. Klaus whistled from the sidelines, because of course he did. Luther tried to sit up and buck Diego off, but Diego made that no easy task, pushing against his chest and lungs. "Say it. Say you're wrong about me," Diego hissed, reaching a hand behind Luther, which he was able to do with Luther trying to sit up. Diego's fingers skimmed his back, looking for purchase through three layers of clothing before finding the tears made by the knife, and digging into the wound. Luther grimaced, feeling sick as two fingers dug in, squirming and threatening to open the wound further. His blood, by that point, had soaked through the uniform. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Say it</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Diego repeated menacingly in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "I-I…" Luther stammered, trying to beg with his eyes. The pain was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Diego, cut it out. Luther's done," Allison said sharply. Luther looked over to see she'd stood up and taken a step away from the wall. Klaus however, seemed content to watch everything unfold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "Stay out of this. It's not your grievance to settle. This is between me and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spaceboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Diego replied, caustic. Allison took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>      "I h--" she got no further before Diego brought both hands up to his ears, trying to fight it and squeezing his eyes shut because he knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone from missions, "--eard a r--" Before she could go any further, it happened all at once. A knife withdrew from Diego's sheath, but his hands remained clasped around his ears to try and ignore Allison's rumoring. Turning sharply, the spear tip whirled towards Allison with the speed of any flick, entering her chest and immediately cutting off her words. It sunk deep, into the left upper side of her chest. The knife pierced right through the embroidered Umbrella Academy crest on her blazer. She fell back against the wall, and Klaus stood up quickly, trying to hold her as she sunk down slowly, knees weakening. Blood gushed from her chest, and Diego got off of Luther as quickly as he could, fear in his eyes. All of the humor had left Klaus' face, which was pale and slack, suddenly sobered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>        "Get away!" Klaus yelled, glaring at Diego with a mix of fear and anger. He seemed taken back by himself, features softening only a little away from anger into deeper stress. "Find mom," he commanded instead, as if trying to amend his words, but it hardly mattered. Diego scrambled away, and Luther found himself getting up and following, although incredibly slow to process everything going on. Luther just knew he couldn't bring himself to see Allison like that, he needed to try and fix it like he fixed everything. Almost everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>